Encablossa
Encablossa - Lord Of Darkness also known as Tobied of Earth, who planned on taking revenge on Nible or Amos, Lord of Light, for breaking a pact made between the two many years ago to govern the world. He was pushed back into his own dimension by the warriors of Light. Now he has made Regnier join with him and sent him with his demons to destroy Bersia. Encablossa also seems to have mutiple appearances: Human, Demon, Light. His dimension is twisted and everything in it mutates. Not only are the things inside demonic but his world is also,there is a forest that seems peaceful and lovely but it hides a darker nature... as does every other place in his world. His world is also in an constant flux meaning that places move around. Time moves at a far faster pace within his realm. A day within his dimension is the equivalent of over a month in Bersia. Because of this, those fortunate enough to have escaped his realm have emerged into a land where all that they knew has gone. It seems Encablossa once allowed cities to be built in his realm by a few race of creatures. They were known as the Blacksand Tribe. According to Moonlight they once made a portal that allowed them to speak to Nible. Encablossa could not allow this and destroyed their great cities and cursed them. They can only speak fifteen words now and have lost any wisdom they once had. His realm is now home only to the idols; Love, Death and Greed, loyal only to Encablossa. These are the only things that live there loyal to Encablossa and the only ones that can speak. Encablossa was the one to send the Oracle, kick-starting the Encablossa War. He has also been the cause of nearly every major war in Bersia, and created the Dark Legion. Quotes *''"The birth, growth, degeneration, and destruction of dimensions is a cosmic imperative, far superceeding our own desires. An attempt to obstruct this process is reckless and arrogant!"'' *''"You make a deal with me, and I'll give you a chance to atone. I can help you settle some of that inner termoile."'' *''"Listen to me, Noble Spirit. I shall feed your body to your mutated friends. I shall search every corner of this dimension for your pathetic spirit, and when I find you, I shall devour you and digest your mind for an eternity. You shall feel every second of it most clearly."'' 'Quotes about Encablossa' Regnier: "Aye. The world repeats the Ages of Light and Darkness. The Lord of Light is Nibel and Encablossa rules the Darkness." Duane: "You're a liar... I know that Encablossa is a god worshipped by the bloody Swines. If Encablossa is awake, it'll be a world made for the Heretics! You wouldn't want to stop it!" Regnier: "As you may have noticed Encablossa cares neither for Humans nor us. It wants only to transform all things into those suitable for the Age of Darkness. The Orcs only worshipped it because they were deceived by the Lich Killiani." Regnier:'' "as you've yourself seen in Norwart, Encablossa sucks in everything around it and spawns life forms suitable to its Age of Darkness. The dark curtain will spread to cover the entire world. Then monsters will fill the world and a new evolution will begin."'' Trivia *The Dark Dimension seems to be ruled by both Nible and Encablossa. Hero's consumed by Nible wind up in the same dimension as those consumed by Encablossa.